Talk:Leonardo da Vinci
Kirk reference i think janeway makes reference to kirk's "claim" to have met him in one episode. :Indeed she did. was the episode, I believe. By the way, that was a reference to Kirk's meeting Flint in . Flint claimed to have been da Vinci. I think he was just some jerk wanting to take all the credit. :P --From Andoria with Love 07:10, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Katherine - Caterine I think, it ought to be mentioned somewhere that Leonardo's mother's name was Caterina. The same name he has given to Katherine Janeway. Also the speculation has it that Caterina had also worked in his attelier in Florence as a bookkeeper. Error regarding name A frequent and often unnoticed (but nonetheless large) mistake is the tendency for those uneducated about Leonardo to refer to him simply as "da Vinci". Da Vinci is not a surname, and though many think they are showing some sign of respect by calling him that, it is still completely incorrect. For example, this would be no different than calling Robin Hood "of Locksley". Since "da Vinci" is Italian many English speakers do not notice their error. It is briefly mentioned in the article that da Vinci is, in fact, simply the village he hails from: "Technically, his name was actually Leonardo, and he was 'from Vinci', but historically, people have referred to 'Leonardo da Vinci' as his name." However, this only refers to calling him "Leonardo da Vinci" (which is fine) rather than just "da Vinci" (which is not fine). So, if no one objects, I think the article should be adjusted so that it does not incorrectly name Leonardo, unless the error is in the form of a direct quote from Voyager, where Janeway frequently makes the mistake. Also it would probably be appropriate to add a small note of the misuse of Leonardo's name in various Star Trek series and episodes. NetTesseract 18:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, it doesn't incorrectly name him anywhere, and he was referred to as "Leonardo da Vinci" in Voyager a few times. The Wikipedia article also calls him by this "full name", because it's easier to sort out to whom it refers. I've added a small blurb to the background note, noting that "da Vinci" isn't actually his name – to be precise, I expanded the sentence that was there, ever so slightly. :The various things named "for him" though (the "USS da Vinci" and the "Da Vinci Falls" should stay as is... because that's the way they is in the show. :) :Otherwise, I'm not sure what other "da Vinci" reference you are seeing in there that mis-names him. -- Sulfur 18:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Last name meaning I reverted the change that "da Vinci" means "from Vinci" back to "of Vinci", since this explanation is not about today's meaning but from when it was used.... Only think of names like "..the earl of gloster" or "the duke of York". An extra explanation could be given that the "of Vinci" means that he was born in the town of Vinci.-- OvBacon(Talk) 16:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :"of X" and "from X" mean the same kind of thing in names. I am Sulfur of Canada. I am Sulfur from Canada. Same diff. :P.S. Gloucester. Just FYI. Heheh. -- sulfur 16:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Since I'm not British nor do I really have any interest in its lay of the land...:) (joking), that was part of the point I was making..not seeing any reason for the change that was made. But since in this instance the time period of someone's name is of some importance, I think its good to stay with the most proper translation to English that was used at the time. I assume btw that you never introduce yourself as being "of Canada".-- OvBacon(Talk) 18:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sort key Shouln't this be sorted under L? "da Vinci" isn't a surname after all, his only and full name is Leonardo, and the da Vinci part is just some title/suffix-like thing. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Since no one offered any objections, I'm going to go ahead and change it. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Split There's the real historical da Vinci and the hologram of him, two separate entities. --LauraCC (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :I support that suggestion. --Defiant (talk) 21:42, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Support --36ophiuchi (talk) 11:55, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :I went ahead and created the page and moved detailed content. I can't seem to figure out how to remove the hologram category from the page, though. Thebilldude (talk) 15:21, January 1, 2018 (UTC)